


worth it

by starlightrising



Series: (but i love him anyways) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Kageyama Tobio, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically the whole karasuno team but they're in the background, it's ok Hinata is very patient with him, kageyama does NOT know how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightrising/pseuds/starlightrising
Summary: When Kageyama starts acting weird and twitchy around him, it takes Hinata approximately two hours to notice. It then takes him about two more days before he figures out why Kageyama is acting so strange -- namely, that he finally caught a clue about his big stupid crush on Hinata. Obviously Hinata knows about the big stupid crush -- he’s not blind, and Kageyama has about as much subtlety as a tractor.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: (but i love him anyways) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071899
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	worth it

When Kageyama starts acting weird and twitchy around him, it takes Hinata approximately two hours to notice. It then takes him about two more days before he figures out _why_ Kageyama is acting so strange -- namely, that he finally caught a clue about his big stupid crush on Hinata. Obviously Hinata _knows_ about the big stupid crush -- he’s not _blind_ , and Kageyama has about as much subtlety as a tractor. 

The fact that Kageyama was dealing with the crush by, apparently, going out of his way to avoid Hinata, might have even been relieving, if not for the fact that _Hinata likes him back_ . So Kageyama’s method of avoidance just ends up being. Well. Very annoying. Hinata decides to deal with it with the same amount of aplomb he deals with all of Kageyama’s _other_ incredibly strange behaviours -- by cheerfully ignoring all of Kageyama’s attempts to distance himself and bulldozing right through his, quite frankly, _bullshit_ excuses. 

Kageyama hides away in a secluded part of the courtyard for lunch? Hinata drops out of the tree behind him, brightly commenting on how _You screamed so loud then, Bakageyama, did I really scare you that bad?_ and then dealing with the impromptu scuffle-slash-fight that ensued. Kageyama tries taking the route home that won’t take him past Hinata’s house, so that Hinata can’t walk with him? Hinata ends up weaseling his way into a sleepover at Kageyama’s house, and it is hilarious watching the various shades of red Kageyama turns when Hinata asks to borrow one of his shirts to sleep in, because _I didn’t bring any of mine,_ and _would you rather I sleep shirtless?_ He was slightly afraid that Kageyama would actually explode with how red his face went because of that last comment, but in the end Kageyama just chucks one of his smaller shirts in Hinata’s face and goes to brush his teeth. 

And Kageyama tries to get out of practicing volleyball with him by asking Noya-san to practice receiving? Hinata simply joins in -- after all, Noya-san is always happy to show off for them. Hinata thinks he’s probably done more receives in this month than he has in his whole _life_ . He hopes Kageyama appreciates what he does for him. Hinata would just ask Kageyama out himself, but he’s not entirely sure if Kageyama is ready for it, and he doesn’t really want to send Kageyama into a panicked spiral about what being in a relationship is like, so Hinata will wait. He can be patient! It’s not like Kageyama will take _that_ long to muster up the courage to ask him out, right?

__________________________

Hinata was wrong. It’s been two months, and Kageyama has done _nothing_ . He’s stopped trying to avoid Hinata now, at least, probably because he realized that trying to get rid of Hinata was like trying to get rid of a particularly stubborn leech, but on the whole asking Hinata out issue? _Nothing._ Hinata knows he has patience, but Kageyama is really trying it. At this point he’s so frustrated with the way Kageyama keeps trying to pretend he isn’t staring at his hair and the way he keeps blushing and looking away when they’re changing in the locker rooms that he might just drag Kageyama behind the school one day and plant one on him. Which probably would send Kageyama right down into the aforementioned panicked spiral, and then Hinata is right back at square one. 

He’s tried making plans to get Kageyama to ask him out, but they mostly all boil down to _stand shirtless where he can see me_ , and not much else. Besides, they don’t seem to be working out all that well. 

Hinata sighs, morose. He supposes he’ll just have to resign himself to waiting _forever_ for his stupid setter to catch up, but, well. It’s not the worst thing to be waiting for.

__________________________

When Kageyama finally _finally_ asks him out, it’s somehow both unexpected and the most _Kageyama_ thing ever. 

It goes like this. They’re in practice. Kageyama tosses the ball. A perfect toss. It makes contact with Hinata’s hand and goes hard down on the other side of the net. Hinata turns to Kageyama, a bright grin on his face, one hand up for a high-five, and Kageyama opens his mouth, probably to say something dumb like _you could have jumped higher, idiot_ , but instead what comes out is a louder than normal, slightly panicked exclamation of “Go out with me!”.

A pause. Then,

“Okay,” Hinata says, because even through the embarrassment of Noya-san and Tanaka-san going _ooooohhh_ in the corner and Suga-san burying his face in his hands to muffle his laughter, there was never any other answer he could give.

Kageyama, whose brain seems to be catching up with his mouth, is now a bright, luminous red. _Like a tomato_ , Hinata muses, and then promptly has to force himself not to laugh. “I mean-”, Kageyama splutters, and then his brain seems to catch up with what _Hinata_ said, and he blinks. “Wait, what?”.

“I said okay,” Hinata says, patiently. He pauses. “Not right now, though, we’re still in the middle of practice.”

Kageyama stills and looks around at the rest of their team, who are now very pointedly not looking at them, and impossibly, goes even redder. “Okay,” he squeaks, and Hinata beams at him. “Okay,” he pipes up, “Send me the next toss too!”

Kageyama glares at him. “There are other spikers, you know!”, so Hinata jabs him in the side, and then ducks away from his fists with a screech. 

Back to normal practice, then.

__________________________

Later, when they’re walking back from school, their entangled hands swinging between them (Kageyama had sputtered and tried to complain when Hinata grabbed his hand, but Hinata held on, stubborn, and now Kageyama keeps sneaking these almost awestruck glances at their intertwined hands every few seconds. It’s cute.), Kageyama says “You didn’t seem surprised.”

Hinata looks at him, a question mark written on his features, and Kageyama elaborates, “When I asked you out, you didn’t seem surprised.” 

“Oh! Well, I wasn’t,” Hinata says. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for three months.”

Kageyama freezes. “Wait,” he says, slowly. “You-you _knew_ that I liked you?”

“Uh, _yeah_ , Bakageyama,” Hinata laughs. “You’re not subtle.”

Kageyama splutters. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Hinata smiles at him, soft and fond, and says “I was waiting for you.”

“For three months?” Kageyama’s mouth is twisted in a frown, and Hinata wants nothing more than to smooth out that furrow between his brows, so he says, simply, “You’re worth waiting for”, and goes up on his toes to peck Kageyama’s cheek. Kageyama squeaks, a pretty pink blush stealing across his face, and Hinata grins, before bouncing forward again, dragging Kageyama with him.

All in all, this turned out pretty well for him. _It might have taken three months, but_ , he thinks, squeezing Kageyama’s hand, _it was_ definitely _worth it_.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh ,, comments feed th e beast


End file.
